


For the sun will shine

by KitGrey



Category: Original Work
Genre: Based on my friends, Desert Island Fic, Enemies to Friends, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inspired by a bunch of movies and shows, No Smut, Nonbinary Character, Original Fiction, Wilderness Survival, eliza thinks she's cool, english isn't my first language no bullying, hailey is a nerd, kit is cool, nejla has a imaginary friend, so is ina, this started as a joke, vera is hot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitGrey/pseuds/KitGrey
Summary: For my dear friendsLove, Kit





	For the sun will shine

**Author's Note:**

> For my dear friends  
> Love, Kit

“Hey Lizzy, come over here!”  
Eliza looks up from her phone, searching for the voice until she sees Ina bent over a map in the cockpit. She walks to her, careful when stepping onto the boat.

“Which route do you think is best? I suggest going southwest and around Cudgami Islet, that way we won’t have to-”

“Mhm, sounds good,” she interrupts. She appreciates this trip her friends have arranged for her, but at the moment she’s distracted by the fact that Kenna still hasn’t called her back yet. They need to leave shore as soon as possible if they want to get there before the next sunrise.

Ina rolls her eyes, not surprised at all that Eliza is glued to her phone on a beautiful day like this. Suddenly the entire boat starts to rock and Ina sees that Nejla arrived and jumped onto the boat.

“We’re ready!” Nejla chirps, smiling to the air over her shoulder.

“You brought him?”

“Of course.”

Eliza opens her mouth to say something, but closes it when Ina gives her a disapproving look.

“As long as you’re happy, Nejla.”

Ina smiles at her friend and takes her bag down to the cabin just as Hailey joins them.

“What’s up my bitches?!” She has her bag in one hand and her Captain America plushie in the other. “Let the party begin now that I’m here,” Hailey chuckles.

Eventually Vera, Kenna and Amaya come too and they can finally start their trip.

“You know,” Kenna starts as she fiddles with the tablecloth. “Mom said there is gonna be a storm soon. Maybe we should postpone it to next weekend.

“Stop worrying, hun. Let loose; we’re about to have the time of our lives,” Vera declares from where she’s sitting on one of the couches onboard and fixing her makeup with the help of her phone camera. 

Kenna nods, loosening her furrowed brows. Despite that her friends seems carefree she’s worried about what’s to come.

\---

The rain is falling like spikes against her skin and thunder rolls over the water like waves. It’s late, the sky dark and full with stars, but Kit is still awake. It’s not the first time she’s seen a boat passing by, but it’s never been this close before. The scariest part is that it seems like it’s coming towards her. It’s been years since she gave up hope of ever leaving the island, she knows that they won’t allow it, no matter what it takes. 

Kit presses her lips into a thin line, pointedly not thinking about the cross just a few kilometers behind her. 

She first spotted the vehicle a few hours ago as she was fishing for dinner. 

Behind her she hears the bushes move and knows her time is up. Picking up the small fish she managed to get, she goes to the small tent and settles in for the night. 

She can’t sleep that night and for once it’s not because of the weather.

Please don’t come here.


End file.
